NAACCR is a professional organization of cancer registries, surveillance programs, related organizations, and individuals committed to the mission of developing and promoting uniform data standards for cancer registration; providing education and training; certifying population-based registries; aggregating and publishing data from central cancer registries; and promoting the use of cancer surveillance data and systems for cancer control and epidemiologic research, public health programs, and patient care to reduce the burden of cancer in North America. NAACCR received a five-year R13 conference grant for 2001-2005, under award number R13 CA91824. This award provided necessary and helpful support to host an annual conference for the association. In all years, we met all requirements and provided timely reports to NCI. In the last several years, we have been able to increase the number of co-sponsors of the meeting, which have helped offset inflationary increases in the cost of running the conference. This has helped us retain reasonable registration fees for attendees. The objectives of the annual conference are to: [unreadable] [unreadable] 1. Provide educational opportunity for cancer registry and surveillance professionals on timely issues and strategic initiatives. [unreadable] [unreadable] 2. Increase interaction and networking among colleagues in cancer registration and surveillance to enhance and share knowledge about cancer registry data uses; new technologies; data access and confidentiality issues; cancer research; cancer registry operations; and new statistical approaches to surveillance research. [unreadable] [unreadable] 3. Provide an opportunity to present and share research results, operations tools, and cancer control activities both by association members and from outside experts. [unreadable] [unreadable] 4. Stimulate national and international communication and cooperation across health disciplines and organizations to encourage development and integration of cancer registry and surveillance systems. [unreadable] [unreadable] 5. Maintain consensus development of standards used in cancer registration operations, systems, and data analysis and presentation. [unreadable] [unreadable] 6. Conduct the association's business meeting, which includes finalization of the election of officers, approval of amendments to the bylaws, review of the fiscal health of the organization, and annual reports of progress and activities from all organizational units (committees). [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]